


Best Friends Forever

by deathrayofgay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Trans Male Character, also no surprise it's a trans fic, also there are flashbacks to when hina is a kid, also they're cute little things, and his birth name isn't mentioned at all, but this time i used male pronouns throughout bc it starts in present day ad has flashbacks, i wrote a platonic fic are you proud of me, i wrote this all in a couple of hours, i'm transkyuu trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata plans on coming out as transgender to his childhood best friend Kageyama, and when he does he gets a happy surprise</p>
<p>A.K.A: the author writes yet another trans!fic to cry over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

Today is the day. Today is the day that Hinata has decided he’s going to tell his childhood friend he’s a boy. He’s been worried for a long time; he’s known Kageyama since they were a few days old, and so he just hopes and prays that his friend won’t dismiss or disown him.

~~~

He had his first suspicion when he was 8. His class were going to do a play on the different things the kids currently wanted to do as careers. Hinata, of course, wanted to do something exciting so he chose a fireman. Running into burning buildings, putting out fires, saving babies and puppies. He’d be like a superhero!

“You can’t do that!” a classmate had said, “You’re a girl! Girls can’t be firemen! It’s in the name! Fire _men_!”

Hinata had pouted. He wanted to be a fireman.

“Tanaka, sweetheart, you can get firewomen too. So it’s okay Hinata, you don’t need to be upset.”

Hinata had pouted even more. He didn’t want to be a firewoman. He wanted to be a _fireman_. But he didn’t want to argue with the teacher, so he didn’t say anything else.

~~~

Hinata takes a deep breath and brushes his shirt down. He’s been giving subtle hints to the people around him. He’s started wearing guys’ clothes and hanging around girls less and guys more. Of course he could never hang out with Kageyama any less; they’re best friends! He could never! He’s stopped wearing bras and wearing a couple of layers to hide his (fortunately small) chest. He’s been keeping up with trans* news and mentioning to his friends and family when a new celebrity comes out. He’s not sure how much more obvious he can make it.

But today is the day. Kageyama will either still love him or push him away, and Hinata isn’t sure whether he wants to know which one it’ll be.

~~~

The first time Hinata heard the word _transgender_ was when he was 13. He overheard some classmates talking before homeroom one day in school.

“Hey Yui! Did you hear about that singer that came out as transgender yesterday?!”

“Oh, yeah! Isn’t that crazy?! What name are they going by now? They used to be Himura Sousuke right?”

“Mmhm~! Now they wanna be called Himura Kanako.”

“Kanako! That’s a really pretty name, I like that!”

Hinata’s attentions was captured by the mention of a new name. He’s never really liked his name, but he didn’t know you could change it. And what does _transgender_ mean? He decides to ask.

“Hey guys...?”

“Hey, what’s up?”

He clears his throat, “I overheard what you guys were talking about. What does that word mean? Transgender?”

“It means someone who identifies as a different gender to what they were assigned with at birth. Like we’re girls because of our bodies, but say like if I was transgender still within this particular body, I would be a guy rather than a girl.”

At the explanation he feels his heart swell and feel too big for his chest.

~~~

He picks up his phone and sends a text to his friend.

**_Sent_ : hey kageyama cn u cm ovr??? i gota tll u smthn n i wna tll u in prsn**

**_Received_ : uh, sure i guess? ill come over to ur house now?**

**_Sent_ : thnx ill c u soon**

He takes a deep breath and tries to steady his pounding heart. _No need to worry, Shoyo. It’s cool, Kageyama won’t react badly! You’re best friends! What’s gonna happen?! You’ll probably cry and Kageyama will hug you and call you an idiot for thinking it would change anything. It’ll be okay!_

Living on the same street is usually a good thing for Hinata and Kageyama, because it means they don’t have to go far to see each other. But when the doorbell rings 2 minutes later, Hinata wishes they lived a little further away. He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes deeply, hearing his mother yell that Kageyama is here and the barely-audible pound of footsteps on the staircase.

There’s a knock on the door and a soft, but worried, voice, “Hey Hinata? Everything okay?”

He mumbles a ‘come in’ just loud enough for Kageyama to hear it and oblige. There’s a faint question of what’s wrong and the clicking of the door, and due to Hinata wanting the anxiety to be gone he just everything blurts out.

“Kageyama I’m transgender I’m a boy and I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and I want you to know first because you’re my best friend and you mean a lot to me and I just don’t want you to hate me okay, okay because if you hated me I don’t know what I’d do it’d be so weird if we weren’t friends but even though I’m not a girl I’m still the same person I hope you don’t hate me Kageya-”

Hinata stops suddenly when he hears a faint laughing sound from in front of him. He opens his eyes to see Kageyama’s face is red and graced by a curled smile.

“Hinata! Hinata sto-! You don’t hav-! Listen jus-! Hahaha! M-me too… _Hinata-boke_ …”

Hinata tilts his head to the side, much like a confused puppy, “You too? What do you mean?”

Kageyama wipes teary eyes and looks Hinata in the eyes, “I’m transgender too. I’m a boy too.”

Hinata jumps to his feet and stands in front of his taller friend, “You are?! That’s so cool! We’re both boys! Isn’t that amazing?! I can’t believe this! I’m so glad you don’t hate me!”

He throws his arms around Kageyama, who just scoffs playfully, eyes still slightly wet from the laughter, “I could never hate you. We’re best friends forever. Even if you are a dumbass.”

Hinata wipes his now teary eyes on Kageyama’s sleeve, “Yeah. Best friends forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in a couple of hours just before posting it so i'm sorry if it's atrocious, i haven't proofread it yet :') if you have any corrections for me to make please let me know!  
> hope you liked it!
> 
> message me about trans haikyuu i need more people to do that with <3  
> raythegay.tumblr.com


End file.
